


I'll be Barbie, You be Ken

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Short, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin blast Aqua in a fit of nostalgia and sing to every song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Barbie, You be Ken

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the weekend listening to old music, you can bet I listened to Aqua while writing this.

Gavin crossed his feet where they dangled over Ryan's legs, reaching out towards the laptop on the coffee table. All the blinds were closed and the only light was the kitchen, it barely illuminated the living room. Ryan had bought a couple of bottles of wine and was having Gavin try them, Gavin who really wasn't a big wine drinker. It was beyond midnight at that point, both of their heads were swimming in the liquor.

"You've never heard of Aqua? What am I talking about, of course you haven't," Ryan continued his rant, tipping his wine glass towards his mouth. He was sat properly on the couch and had Gavin's legs over his own, one hand running up and down his legs.

"Hold on, bloody git, I'm searching it up now," He typed quickly, turning his body at an odd angle. He batted away Ryan's wandering hands.

"Play Barbie Girl," Ryan blurted, ignoring Gavin's look of confusion, "It's their most popular."

Quickly Barbie and Ken could be heard blasting over the speakers. Gavin spluttered once Ryan started singing, _singing_ , and not even only Ken, full on Barbie. Ryan tried his best not to laugh at the face Gavin was giving him, the alcohol made his whole body loose. He remembered the lyrics like he never stopped listening to it.

"Oh Jesus," Gavin was laughing, his feet moving to the beat of the music, watching Ryan sing between every drink. They played it twice and Gavin caught on to the lyrics, taking over Barbie during the chorus. Ryan bellowed whenever Gavin tried his best to hit every high note.

They fell into fits of giggles after the song ended before jumping into My Oh My. They were loud, drunk, and flushed. They were going to get complaints tomorrow, they were well aware, but that didn't stop them from jumping from one song to another. They basked in their joined laughter.

_'Somtimes, the feeling is right-'_

The slow start to Doctor Jones started and Ryan bellowed in surprise. He watched Gavin's realization when "Doctor Jones" was shouted from the speakers. He cackled, tears in his eyes.

They heard the distinct click of the door opening and laughed harder when Michael rounded the corner with a bewildered look on his face to the loud lyrics of "Doctor Jones!"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, I think I'm getting rusty. I'll get back to the story at hand, their current three way dilemma.  
> I just really wanted to write this piece, and it's super short so it's a good practice piece.


End file.
